An EMS is a conveyor system that is “electrified” via conductor bar installed on the conveying rail and a collector shoe system installed on the carriers that travel on the monorail. The conductor bar system provides power, control signals, and/or communication. This is then transferred to the mobile carrier over collector shoes to the onboard control system. Onboard controls typically consist of a PLC, VFD, sensors, relays, terminals, panel housing, etc. This makes the mobile carrier “smart” and works with the overall system control. This controls arrangement is then repeated on every carrier in the system. As the quantity of carriers in the system increase, so do the overall controls components within the system and overall cost and complexity.
While a variety of electrified monorail conveyer systems have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.